


In Bar, Bar Exam, Behind Bars

by CJSpooks



Category: Law & Order
Genre: Drabble, F/M, lawandorder100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-25
Updated: 2010-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 19:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJSpooks/pseuds/CJSpooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for lawandorder100's "Bars" challenge. Mike and Connie at the bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Bar, Bar Exam, Behind Bars

“It seems like we always find ourselves in a bar.” Connie said, taking a sip.

“It does seem that way.” Mike shrugged, “We’re lawyers. We drink when we win. We drink when we lose.”

“You make it seem like the prerequisite for law is having a high alcohol tolerance.”

“They make kids take the bar exam in bars now.”

“You’re funny. You’ve had enough,” she said as she pushed his glass away.

“I’m fine.” He pulled his drink back in front of him. “You’re beautiful.”

“Mike—“

“I’ll be behind bars if I keep talking like that. I get it.”


End file.
